fanfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix and Will 2
Felix and Will 2 is a American 3D animated film by Dreamworks Animation and 20th Century Fox and it is the sequel to Felix and Will. It was released on the 5th of February 2016. Plot It's been 2 years since Felix bested Xavier and become the hero and it's also been 11 mouth since he married Liz. Felix scared Will, His Mate Rosa and their son Rex as Felix is becoming a father. Harry came to Felix saying that it's time. Felix arrived to see Liz holding a tiny Allosaurus. Liz was thinking about calling him Felix Jr until Felix said Owen, Liz agreed and the new Dino was here. A year after Owen's birth the world was celebrating 3 years of Felix defeated Xavier. Owen now a year old was chasing Rex, Sam and Jacob while Rosa, Jen and Harry was watching. Felix was happy it's been 3 years since peace but he is wandering about his parents. Meanwhile two Allosaurus Zak and Isaac saw the fireworks and decide to go there but was ambushed by Lord Drake the T.Rex. Zak roared at him but Drake used his tail and smacked him. He charged at the land and roared, disturbing the party. Felix, Will, Liz and Harry check what was going on. Drake was scaring the other birds. Felix then noticed Zak and Isaac fighting the T.Rex and noticed that they are Allosaurus. Felix jumped of a hill and landed on Drake while Liz and Harry was holding his leg. Will kicked Drake and the others let go. Drake ran away. Zak said thanks to them but then when he saw Felix, he recognize him. When Zak said Felix's name, Felix remembered that Zak is his father and Isaac is his younger brother. The others was in shocked. Drake continued to walk around the desert thinking of the way to avenge Xavier and kill Felix. He met with Leo who helped Drake to think of a plan to kill Felix and destroy Dinosaur Land. Leo asked to come but Drake said it was too dangerous. Back at the land Zak told Felix and friends that he, Isaac and his Mother Lola was caught but Lola escaped and freed Isaac and Zak but got killed in the progress. Felix was sad to hear that but he knows that he still have a father and brother. Zak told Felix that they found a new home and he want Felix to come, Felix agreed and Will, Owen and Rex decided to go. Liz wished Felix good luck. After a long walk they arrived in a Land called Dinosaur Land. Lot of dinosaurs came to celebrated Zak finding his son. Felix turned and saw Owen playing with two baby Dinosaurs Peter and Alex. Meanwhile Sam and Jacob was searching clue about Drake but was ambushed and capture. Jen gave Harry the news that the Duo was captured. Liz, Harry, Jen and Rosa then saw Drake with a clone verson of Sam and Jacob and defeated them easily. Harry, Jen and Rosa was kidnapped and Liz escaped. She arrived at Dinosaur land and warned Felix that Drake is after him. Felix left to fight alone but Zak said that if he can tell him about what happened to after all these years. Before he tells Zak, Will and Rex tells them that Drake arrived. Drake summoned the clones to attack the land but With the help from the dinosaurs Felix stopped the clones and bring them back to normal. Felix saw a slingshot and went on it with Owen and Rex firing the sling. Felix landed and fight Drake. but Drake was to powerful. Drake then saw Liz and Owen and charge at them. Felix block it but Drake scratch him to unconscious. Owen tried to wake Felix up. But after 5 minutes a light shined on Felix. He woke up with a bright light and summoned a giant laser and fired it a Drake making him vanished into dust. Dinosaur land is safe. but Felix's face as a scar but he will get other it. The dinosaur celebrate as Felix is happy he defeated the two who killed Lola and Reunite with Zak and Issac, and being a heroic Father to Owen. After the Credits we saw Leo on his own shocked about Drake's death. He picked up a skull and said you will pay for killing my father and crush it Cast *Mark Wahlberg as Felix, a Allosaurus who saved the world from destruction *Chris Evans as Will, a Blue-Throat Macaw who become Felix's first friend and helps him out *Mila Kunis as Liz, a Allosaurus that Felix saved after a explosion. She is also Felix's mate *Matt Damon as Zak, a Allosaurus who is actually Felix's long lost Father *John Boyega as Isaac, a Allosaurus who is actually Felix's younger Brother *Idris Elba as Drake, a T-Rex who killed Felix's mother and is now hunting for him *Jared Jeto as Leo, a T-Rex who helps Drake complete him mission *Ray Romano as Harry, a Blue-Throat Macaw who helped Felix when he was young and he is Will's father *Emily Blunt as Jen, a Blue-Throat Macaw who also helped Felix when he was young and she is Will's mother *Jane Lynch as Rosa, a Hyacinth Macaw who helped Felix on his last journey and is Will's mate *James Mcavoy as Sam, a Blue-Streaked Lory who used to work with Xavier, now he is a friend of Felix *Seth Rogen as Jacob, a Rainbow Lory who is one of Felix's friends but always tease Will *Jacob Tremblay as Owen, a Allosaurus who likes going on a journey and is the son of Felix and Liz *Bradley Steven Perry as Rex, a Blue-Throat Macaw who is like a big brother to Owen and is the Son of Will and Rosa Development The Film was announced was announced on the 7th of march 2014 and was set to be release on the 20th of November 2015 before it delayed to 5th of February 2016 Critical Response Felix and Will 2 received Positive Reviews and got 81% on Rotten tomatoes Box Office Felix and Will 2 opened with $69.299.100 and finished with a worldwide total of 680,200,620. Sequel A 3rd Film as been greenlight at Wondercon and is going to release at late 2017/ early 2018 Category:Films